


Sweetness

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Day 2Simple: Noctis Cooks





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> No kitchens were harmed in the making of this fic.

It was a little buttery, a little well done, and a little lopsided, but “It’s delicious, Noct; thank you!”

Paper chains and chintzy streamers and balloons practically flooded the room, the dying plumes of acrid smoke still diffusing in loose curls from the seventeen candles standing in the cake. It was nothing fancy – just paper plates and plastic forks and disposable flutes sparkling with bubbling juice – but Noctis had bought and prepared everything by himself with the money he’d earned from the part time job he’d picked up late last year. Between the boys was a carton of Ignis’s favourite brand of vanilla ice cream that Noct was keeping from melting with a carefully modulated blizzard spell.

Though he’d never tell anyone, least of all Ignis, he had been practicing for months, burning through ingredients faster than he could with fishing line. All his free time was spent working on bettering the cake from a lump of frothing char with borderline sentience to the definitively cake-looking cake that would not move on its own no matter how hard one poked it.

Noctis would be the first to admit that, ok, it wasn’t the prettiest, and it would never hold a candle to something Ignis might make, but still. The way Iggy was smiling right now – the soft crinkles by his eyes, the flush lightly dusting his cheeks, his relaxed pose and those tiny, precious dimples framing his luscious mouth… Well, it was something Noct could be proud of.

So he smiles back, and basks in watching Ignis eat the cake like it was some rare delicacy, listening to his mirthful laughter as he carefully eats around the leaf atop his ice cream, never once calling Noct out on using bay instead of mint.

“Glad you like it, specs. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
